custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Behind the Mask
Behind the Mask is a story serial set roughly three weeks after Chaos Battle. Story "What do you see, Jaller?" asks Strakk. "I see rocks, and sand," answers Jaller. "Anything else?" asks Gresh. "Well I see--wait, what's that?" says Jaller as he focuses at the object. "A Kraahkan? A Makuta? Here?" Just then, the mysterious person realizes he's being watched, and throws a hook at Jaller. "What's this, an Akaku?" asks the person as he stares at Jaller's mask. "Get down," says Jaller as he puts on his mask. "What's going on?" asks Strakk. "Makuta are evil creatures who will kill anyone in their path," replies Jaller. "Hey! Are you the mountain man I've heard so much about?" asks Glatraka below. "Depends; who wants to know?" asks the stranger. "Me, Glatraka, that's who!" says Glatraka. "Fine, if it's a fight you want," says the stranger. "Glatraka's a goner; we have to help him," says Jaller. "Why? It's Glatraka," says Gresh. "We're helping!" snaps Jaller. "Fine," whines Gresh. "Let's go!" says Jaller as they slide down the mountain. "Stand down, Makuta!" "Where?" asks the stranger. "You know what I'm talking about!" says Jaller. "Fine; I'll take you all on!" says the Stranger. "I'm outta here, I'll fight you some other day!" Says Glatraka as he walks off. "Take this!" says Jaller as he attacks the stranger only to have it blocked. "Want to keep going?" asks the stranger, "By the way, my name's Glacund." "I will beat you!!!" says Jaller as he tackles Glacund, "Hey my mask." "So it's you who owns that mask" says Glacund as he gets Jaller off of him. "Yeah so?" questions Jaller. "Nothing, it just reminds me of my old mask, well now I'll take you down" replies Glacund. "Bring it!" taunts Jaller. ---- "I could of taken him down!" says Jaller as Strakk and Gresh take him home. "Face it Jaller you lost" says Gresh. "Just be lucky he didn't kill you like you said" says Strakk. "Yeah I guess" replies Jaller, "Well, we're almost there." ---- "What happen to you?" asks Azon once the group gets back to the base. "I fought a Makuta" answers Jaller. "A Makuta!?" asks Hook as he walks by. "Yeah, he said his name's Glacund," says Jaller, "I've come back to get a team to slayngle him" "'Slayngle?'" asks Azon. "Slay, strangle, slayngle, does it really matter?" replies Jaller, I need you two, and Nightslasher" "Need me for what?" asks Nightslasher. "I really hate that" says Jaller. "Gets use to it, it happens every day in this house," says Nightslasher, "Now, what to you need me for?" "To kill a Makuta" answers Jaller. "I'll stay here as a last resort," says Hook, "Take Zombie here." "For what?" asks Zombie. "Makuta huntin'" answers Nightslasher. "I'll help" says Kiina. "I don't know" says Zombie. "I won't stay here" says Kiina. "Fine" says Zombie. "Then let's go!" says Jaller. "Where to?" asks Nightslasher. "The mountains" answers Jaller. ---- "There he his, with Barraki and Creature" says Jaller looking over a cliff. "Alright then!" says Nightslasher as he accidentally knocks Jaller off the cliff. "Weird bird" says Strakk, watching a bird. "Sorry about that!" says Nightslasher. "I'll kill you latter!" says Jaller as he picks himself up. "You again!?" says Glacund. "He's not alone" says Gresh as he and the others jump down. "Back for anoher beating?" asks Glacund. "We'll beat you this time!" says Jaller. "Let's just fight already!!!" demands Barraki. "Fine!" says Zombie as he attacks Barraki. "Annoying pest!" says Barraki as he throws Zombie. "Azon, you take this guy, I'll take Barraki!" says Jaller. "He's quiet persistantisn't he?" asks Glacund. "Very" answers Azon. "I'll get Creature" says Nightslaher. "I'll kill you" says Creature. "Bring it!" says Nightslasher, who is then attacked by a fury of blades. "I can attack from any angle!" says Creature, he then throws Nightslasher, who lands on Kiina. "I'll get you!" says Zombie. "Fine!" says Creture as he grabs Zomibe by the neck. "Kiina help!" says Zombie. "I'm trying!' answers Kiina. "Go to her, be with her, leave this world behind!" says Creature as he crushes Zombies throat. "Zombie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says Nightslasher as he comes to and kicks Creature in the face, "You okay?" "*Cough* *Cough* Yeah, fine" answers Zombie. "That's good" says Kiina. "Hey, anyone gonna help me!?" asks Jaller, pinned under Barraki's sword. "That better?" asks Nightslasher as he turns around and kicks Barraki in the head. "Yeah, but what about Azon...And my mask?" says Jaller. "I right here" says Azon. "What's up with him!?" demands Jaller. "It's fine, he's not a Makuta" answers Azon. "Are you sure?" asks Jaller. "I'm not, I'm just cursed to wear this mask" answers Glacund. "I told him that maybe Hook could help" says Azon. "Well now I feel like a jerk" says a now saddened Jaller. "It's okay, I would have done the same thing if I was you" says Glacund. "Really!?" asks Jaller. "HEY!!! Anyone gonna help me!?" says Gresh, still stuck to a mountain. "I got him" says Glacund. "Thanks" says Gresh, after Glacund gets him down. "My name's Jaller" says Jaller, holding out his hand. "As I said before; I'm Glacund" says Glacund as he Shakes Jaller's hand. "What's with the chain?" asks Jaller. "It's infused with may arm," answers Glacund, "Well then, let's get going." ---- "So this is the guy" says Hook when the team retruns. "Yeah, but it's not what you think," replies Azon, "He's just cursed to wears this mask, I told him that maybe you could help." "Maybe, but wait, where's Zombie and Kiina?" asks Hook. "They went back to Tajun" answers Nightslasher. "Okay, well come on, let's see what we can do about that mask" says Hook. "Oh hi Bird" says Nightslaher as Bird lands on his shoulder. "Nice bird" says Glacund. "Thanks" says Nightslasher, with Bird nodding in agreement. "Shall we get going?" asks Glacund. "Yeah," says Hook, "Follow me." ---- "Well how'd it go?" asks Azon once Hook and Glacund leave Hook's study. "Unfortunately, I couldn't undo his curse, at all" answers Hook. "Well that just sucks" says Jaller. "It's fine," says Glacund, "You tried your best." "Yeah, I know" says Hook. "Well, come on, I'll show you around" says Jaller. ---- "Well this is Virex" says Jaller. "Hiss!" says Virex waving. "Virex this is Glacund" says Jaller. "You guys managed to befriend a Vorox?" questions Glacund. "Yeah, he's really friendly" replies Jaller. ---- "This is Veztakbra" says Jaller. "Hello" says Veztakbra. "Nice to meet you, I'm Glacund" says Glacund. "I may not look it now, but I happen to be a powerful warrior," says Veztakbra, "Unfortunately I'm stuck in this Turaga form right now. "Well that sucks" says Glacund. "Yep" agrees Veztakbra. ---- "And this...thing is Evnika," says Jaller, "And trust me, you DO NOT want to make him mad." "Like you just did?" says Evnika pinning down Jaller. ---- "Who are these two lovely ladies?" asks Glacund. "This is my wife Rosalina, and Faitress" says Jaller. "Whose not intrested" says Azon appearing out of nowhere. "Are there any single chicks here?" asks Glacund. "Good luck with that" says Nightslasher as he walks by. "Oh well, I think I'll like it here" says Glacund. Trivia *Creature's "Go to her, be with her, leave this world behind!" line comes from God of War: Chains of Olympus. *The part with Strakk and the bird was added merly for comedic effect. *Gresh and Strakk were originally going to stay at the base when they took Jaller. *Dawg was originally suppose to appear instead of Creature. **Leaving Barraki to says Creature's God of War line. **Though there was an idea of Nightslasher being poisoned and saying it himself. Characters *Jaller *Strakk *Glacund *Glatraka *Gresh *Azon *Hook *Nightslasher *Zombie *Kiina *Barraki *Creature *Rosalina *Faitress *Virex *Veztakbra *Evnika *Bird Gallery File:BTM (1).jpg File:BTM (2).jpg File:BTM (3).jpg File:BTM (4).jpg File:BTM (5).jpg File:BTM (6).jpg File:BTM (7).jpg File:BTM (8).jpg File:BTM (9).jpg|Strakk and the "Weird Bird" File:BTM (10).jpg File:BTM (11).jpg File:BTM (12).jpg File:BTM (13).jpg File:BTM (14).jpg File:BTM (15).jpg File:BTM (17).jpg File:BTM (18).jpg File:BTM (19).jpg File:BTM (16).jpg File:BTM Outake.jpg|A funny outtake